Inori Yamanaka
|species=Human |english voice=Brittney Karbowski |japanese voice=Satomi Satō |gender=Female |blood type=B |birthdate=March 2 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=16 |height-part1=142.3 cm-146.2 cm |height-part2=159.8 cm |weight-part1=37.3 kg-37.5 kg |weight-part2=44.7 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Chūnin |ninja registration=027862 |nature type= |academy age=7 |chunin age=15 |classification=Medical-nin |occupations=Botanist |affiliations=Konohagakure |relationship=Ino Yamanaka~Cousin, Ino's Mother~Aunt, Inoichi Yamanaka~Uncle |clan=Yamanaka Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Inori Yamanaka (山中いのり, Yamanaka Inori) is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Yamanaka Clan. Background From a young age, her uncle, Inoichi Yamanaka, raised her like her cousin to embody the meaning to the violet flower, which symbolises a blunt, candid love. She was raised to treasure the bonds that she has with her friends. She was really close to Ino Yamanaka, as she blames herself whenever Ino gets wounded or gets a punishment. In the Academy, some kids still call her Ino-pig (due to Ino being her cousin and the word Ino in her name). However, Inori gets back at them by ruining their minds during exams, by using the Mind Body Switch Technique when Inori is somewhere else. She usually eats alone during recess, with only her cousin, Ino Yamanaka, being with her. As time goes on, she knew everything about the Ino-Shika-Chō, causing her to find her own generation. Despite not finding her teammates at a young age, she just went dreaming to find them and continuously develops her abilities. In one time, two kids said to Inori that both were from the Nara Clan and Akimichi Clan. Inori instantly knew that it was false, causing the two to tease her again and again. She then later had an argument with Ino Yamanaka about the Ino-pig thing, causing Inori to hate her. Their parents then got them to talk to each other, but Inori just went to her bed and used Mind Body Switch Technique on Ino, causing Ino to say that she already forgives Inori. As Inori comes out of the room, Ino was then surprised that her parents were now happy with the two. Personality Inori is introduced as an emotionless individual. She always have an emotionless face even if her speech sounds happy or sad. However, she then developed a bubbly personality causing her to become talkative. Inori always goes for the leader role in a group, her reason being the Ino first in the lineup, Formation Ino-Shika-Chō. She constantly thinks about boys while in free time, but during missions, she gets very serious causing her teammates to close their mouths while Inori is thinking. Appearance Inori has long blonde hair and blue eyes — which is depicted as dark blue in the manga. Her long hair is left freely with some hanging at the side of her face. Her forehead protector is worn on her waist. In Part I, her height is actually below the average. It is actually hard to see what she wears due to her cloak covering her whole body. However, when the cloak is blown away, a red blouse and black shorts is seen along with two black shoes. She also wears bandages around her legs. When the hood is not worn, a small ponytail can be seen at her back. In Part II, her outfit undergoes several changes: she now wears a red short-sleeved blazer with a pink blouse underneath, with black spiky trimmings. She still wears the black shorts but is now covered with a pink skirt with a slit at its center. She wears thigh-high black boots with the Yamanaka Clan's crest. She also now wears a black fingerless glove at her left hand, which covers an X-shaped scar. She also has a tremendous increase in her height, as she is nearly tall as her cousin. In her transformed form, Inori wears an outfit somewhat naturalistic in appearance. Her right eye is covered by a rose eye patch, which is seen glowing red when she is not wearing the patch. Inori wears a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, and she wears long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. Inori sports a short wide skirt made also of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines. Abilities Inori was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi, much like her cousin, Ino Yamanaka. Unlike Ino, Inori doesn't need to trap her opponents just to use a technique. She can directly use Mind Soul Contact Technique to beat her opponents quickly and get the advantage in that fight. she also seems to be an excellent combatant with the use of red roses, as she can even use an armor made out of such plant. Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Inori excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body however, is left vulnerable until she cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, she can still be forced out of the body if her opponent has a strong enough will. She has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy. Her timing with the Mind Body Switch Technique has improved to a point that she only needs a target to be briefly immobilised in order to invade their mind. Inori has even learned to use the Mind Clone Switch Technique on two targets at once and still fight skilfully with them against her opponent. She is also adept at communicating telepathically. She has also created her own technique, the Mind Soul Contact Technique; Inori can take on an astral form and come in contact with the target's soul, thus putting them in a fatal state. Inori can also use this to heal others. Flower Ninja Art Inori is a skilled user of poisonous flowers, like her cousin, Ino Yamanaka. However, she uses poison-dipped red roses which she really admires. Her Transformation Technique can even transform Inori into a female warrior, completely covered in vines and roses. The petals of Inori's roses always float around her when she wants to, as if she was controlling them. Her marksmanship is also greatly praised, as she nearly doesn't miss a single shot. Transformation Technique When using the Transformation Technique: Inori can wear an armor made out of vines and roses, along with an eyepatch. This also comes along with a shield and sword, which both have floral designs. Medical Ninjutsu ]] Inori learned medical ninjutsu as a child. Inori trained in medical ninjutsu under Tsunade's supervision. Inori has proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. With the knowledge of plants and flowers she gained in her family's flower shop, she also has the capability to create herbal medicines. One of her techniques, the Mind Soul Heal Technique, allows her to release half of her consciousness in spheres of light which contain a large amount of chakra. The chakra contained by the sphere is enough to even awaken someone from a coma. Taijutsu Inori shows excellency in taijutsu, as she can deliver a rapid kick which is easily followed by a headbutt. Her acrobatic skills are equal to her cousin. Her body is flexible and she can kick high, which is already shown during her time in the Academy. Even if she takeovers another body, she can still fight within it, no matter what are their limits in battle.